battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eddiebox28
Welcome Hello there Eddiebox28, I am an administrator of Star Wars Battlefront Wiki. Thanks for your edit to Template:DICE Maps/BattlefrontII! If you haven't yet, please review our Manual of Style and Community Guidelines. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or . For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at Star Wars Battlefront Wiki! Lamosq1027 (talk) 14:18, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Appearances section Hey Eddiebox28, Welcome! Thanks for all your diligent work. One thing I've noticed on some of your edits is your inclusion of Appearances sections (games featured in) for some articles. What is your rationale behind this section? To me it seems unneeded since it's addressed in the first line of articles (such as Pillio) and, if the topic is in multiple games, article sections (such as Boba Fett/DICE). Lamosq1027 (talk) 00:48, October 27, 2018 (UTC) *Hi Lamosq1027, Thanks for the welcoming! I'm glad you appreciate my edits so far! I will admit that the inclusion of the Appearances sections was something I was unsure about including when I first started making edits on this wiki. I was thinking about bringing it up with you earlier actually, but since I was relatively new I figured that maybe by including the section in a few of my edited articles, I could demonstrate it in practice before coming forward with my argument. I understand your concerns about it kinda being a bit pointless but I have decided to include it for a number of reasons. Although what the section covers is addressed in the first line of articles and (if appearing in multiple games) it's own game specific sections, I believe that an appearances section helps to summarize and clearly display the number of games the subject appears in. A notable example of such an appearances section on a wiki that you have probably seen is Wookieepedia, where articles feature such a section for this exact reason. To keep a summarized list at the end of the article to help give readers a designated place that displays the games the subject has appeared in. The section also adds a degree of professionalism to articles, giving them a look and feel similar to the biggest and most successful of FANDOM wikis. As a reader and visitor to many wikis, including Wookieepedia and the MCU wiki, an appearances section is one of the key things that I look for in an article, the reason being that if an article interests me enough in that subject, I like to have a clear and concise section that briefly lists where this subject has appeared, so that I can check it out for my self. Let's say I was interested in pandemics Boba Fett and I wanted to play as him and explore him in as many ways as I could, I'd immediately look for an appearances section to figure out which games I could do this in. I'm almost positive that many other visitors to this wiki will look for the same section if in a similar situation. Wow, this turned out to be quite the essay, didn't it? If you'd like me to remove the appearances section I will gladly oblige but I hope that by reading my paragraphed argument (or whatever this turned out to be?) I've given you a decent reason as to why I've included this section. PS: This is quite long and I'm not sure how to make it more concise (reference not intended oops) so feel free to give it a go yourself. :) Eddiebox28 (talk) 12:59, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :*Hey Eddiebox28, Well reasoned, and I don't mind the length. I can understand how it is helpful on those bigger and broader wikis such as Wookieepedia, MCU, and even Mass Effect. And I appreciate your initiative in trying to make articles as helpful to visitors as possible. But an important distinction to make is that this wiki is focused on a very niche topic: the Star Wars Battlefront games. (We even advise editors to avoid excessive Star Wars lore details and focus on gameplay and stats to differentiate the wiki from Wookieepedia.) Further, wiki articles are segmented between the Pandemic/Rebellion and the DICE games (the Reboot/Original tabs). If this wiki was instead, say, all Star Wars Games, or articles were not divided by the various series, then an Appearances section would absolutely be helpful. But given the niche topic of this wiki—there being only six or so games that can be referred, and this further reduced to only two or three at a time depending on which series tab is selected (Reboot/Original)—then an Appearances section can ultimately be redundant. You do bring up a good point of being able to see in which Battlefront games certain characters and vehicles can be played. I am just not sure how this could be done with the current organization (articles being divided into the series they are in). If, for example, there was just one article for Boba Fett (instead of Boba Fett as well as Boba Fett/DICE), an Appearances section would be helpful. But then if this consolidation of all the series for each article were to occur, this would make articles incredibly long and push the most relevant games (that of DICE) all the way to the bottom. Now of course we could always organize by most recent games, but then this would deviate from the oldest-to-newest style found on a majority of wikis and throw off visitors. But both of these concerns might not even have major consequence. Given your points, it might be worth revisiting how this wiki and its articles are organized. But that can be for another time, somewhere maybe in the near future. For now, I would suggest not including an Appearances section. I hope you understand. Lamosq1027 (talk) 19:23, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::*Sure thing Lamosq, no problemo, I'll remove it from the relevant articles. Maybe there do need to be some organization changes but perhaps not right now. Thanks for taking the time to read my argument, appreciate it Eddiebox28 (talk) 21:30, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Abilities pages Hey Eddiebox28, Pleased to see you here again. I am just curious as to your aim on creating Ability pages. I do not see much use for them. Lamosq1027 (talk) 00:26, January 20, 2019 (UTC) *Hey Lamosq1027, Good to see you again too! I thought that since the abilities were a vital part of Battlefront II's gameplay it would be nice to have a page explaining what abilities are and what role they have in the game, similar to the Star Card page. This is why I created a basic Ability page for this information. I plan to update it a little bit more, with lists of the various abilities for each class, hero, reinforcement etc. Now the individual ability pages were an idea I got from the various redlinks dotted around the site to them and the creation of the Sentry page by another user. I thought that these pages would be a nice way to better explain these abilities further. For example, they would explain what the ability does and some tactics on how to use it (the overview section) as well as the specific Ability Cards and Boost Cards that modify them. A more concise page that details this information would also help prevent the "Abilities" sections on the pages for individual heroes and villains from getting too long. --Eddiebox28 (talk) 16:33, January 20, 2019 (UTC) **Thanks for the rationale. Good thinking about the Ability page, I agree with your points on that and I think it'll help our users unfamiliar with the new games on how precisely abilities work and the various ways they can change (affected by Star Cards). I do have some reservations however with having individual ability pages. I agree that individual ability pages would be helpful for giving strategy tips, but strategy tips do not seem enough to warrant each ability their own page, since talking about abilities (and their strategies) mostly relies on talking about the character they belong to as well, which I think then including the strategy tips in the Overview section of the specific unit would suffice. A situation I encountered that might better explain this is when a user (it might have been the same one who created the Sentry page) created a Vanguard ability page for Assault (class)/DICE. I migrated that information into the Assault's Overview and I think it fits more nicely (rather than separating an aspect of the unit's description to another page). Regarding the Abilities section that you see now on most unit pages, that section is intended (unwrittenly) for statistical purposes, rather than strategy/tips/tricks. I actually worked on an Template:Ability Box (2017 DICE) that would be used on these Ability sections, but that requires a lot of data (cooldown times, etc.) so it hasn't been implemented yet. I'm hoping a user with the game on PC who can extract that type of data in one fell swoop will come along, rather than conducting a bunch of in-game testing and manual timings prone to error. If you believe there's an aspect of the individual ability pages you are proposing that I have missed, please don't hesitate to explain it more to me or even create a sandbox page simulating what an ability page would like that may better convey its uses. Thanks again, and know that I appreciate your initiatives to try to make the wiki better. Lamosq1027 (talk) 16:43, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ***Understood. I'm glad you appreciate the Ability page, it's something I felt was necessary for new players to see on the wiki. In regards to the individual ability pages, I see where you are coming from and you do bring up a great point about the individual abilities being better suited to their character pages (in terms of strategies and tips). I also actually did notice that unused template during my editing and, with that in mind, I'd like to propose something. Perhaps this template could be regulated to the individual ability pages, in a similar vein to the Template:Star Card Statistics (2017 DICE) found on the individual Star Card pages such as Improved Thermal Detonator? I love the idea of the Ability Template and feel moving it to the individual ability pages would reduce clutter and allow visitors to the wiki to have the option to explore them in more detail (e.g. what the abilities are like with modifiers and their specific star cards) without having to read through all of that info on their hero pages. I think I'll create a sandbox page perhaps with Boba Fett/DICE's Concussion ability to display what a finished page could look like (if you don't mind directing me to the Sandbox Creation page). If it is not to your liking, I will happily remove the various redlinks dotted around the wiki and you can feel free to remove the Sentry page and Category:Abilities. --Eddiebox28 (talk) 18:00, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ****Go ahead. I am still unconvinced that individual ability pages are really needed, but I will wait and see what your vision is. You may be correct that once the Ability Box is implemented it will prove to be cluttersome, but the previous wiki I contributed to had ability statistics part of unit pages, and I think that worked out fine. You can check out an example here and here if you'd like. You can create a sandbox page by simply creating a new page and typing User:yourusername/Sandbox, such as User:Lamosq1027/Sandbox, as the page name. Lamosq1027 (talk) 21:25, January 21, 2019 (UTC)